


定点

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 某些经历会留下印记。其中，部分印记比其他的更容易读懂。当然，前提是你能找到它们。





	定点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fixed Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693289) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 校对的赞全是**like_a_raven**的！照这样下去，我就要把我的头生子欠给她了。或者至少要欠顿午餐。

_2006_ _年_ _8_ _月_

让乐河融入他们的团队要求科尔森和克林特做出一些调整。不是什么重大调整，没有大到影响工作。过渡到共同执行任务的过程其实平稳得惊人。往往倒是团队合作中的普通要素让他们一开始有点磕磕绊绊的，比方说在安全屋里的时候。

神盾局可以提供一切尺寸和用途的安全屋，但是其中多数都不大，因为反之就要保卫更多的空间。另外，许多面积都用于大量存放特工们在实战中可能需要的物资：食物、医疗装备、武器弹药、通讯设备、各种工具。因此，即使在较大的安全屋里，睡觉的地方也可能相当紧张。隐私常常无法得到保障，而在某些环境下也许要完全抛弃羞怯心。

当科尔森的搭档只有克林特一人时，他从没觉得这有什么问题。据他所知，克林特也一样。科尔森曾上过军校，在那里，他的室友人数从来没少于过三个。克林特则在嘉年华会的货车和野营车里住过好几年。他们都曾在陆军服役。经历过那些场合的人通常都不会羞于在公共区域换衣服之类的。

乐河混进来之后他们俩都收敛了一点。两人对于在一个十九岁女孩面前脱衣服的行为都感到不是特别舒服。

乐河对整个状况的顾虑就比他们少得多了。

“要知道，我很赞赏你们男孩子为了保护我那不存在的敏感内心所做出的努力，”当乐河与科尔森在意大利的一间安全屋的狭窄厨房里互相给对方让路时，她这么说道，“真的，”她在科尔森抬头看她时认真地补充道，“但是你们实在没必要搞得太离谱。照你们平常的方式做事就行了。”

罗马郊区的安全屋令索非亚的那间屋子都显得宽敞了。它名义上有一间卧室，但那块空间似乎更像是个临时堆放物品的仓库。与此同时，三张行军床被塞进了主厅里，而主厅和厨房则由堆满行动手册和罐头食品的低矮书柜隔开。

菲尔和乐河揽下了炊事兵的工作，他们两个正在想办法从安全屋里囤的罐装和盒装的食品中凑出一顿晚餐来。如果他们被困在这里而无法轻易撤离的话，科尔森估计仅靠意大利面和豆类就可以生存三个星期。克林特拿着一张该地区的地图坐在桌旁，用一支细的红色记号笔标出可能有利的位置，嘴里咬着笔帽。

“我们没有很离谱，”科尔森说着，把锅里的水倒入水槽，“只是在条件允许的情况下，我们或许应当保持一定程度的得体。”

因为，考虑到任务中可能运用的手段，他们有些时候会无法保持得体。

“在可行的情况下，得体当然也是件好事。”乐河附和着他的想法。她从碗橱里拿出三个盘子，并朝克林特挑起一条眉毛，直到他顺从地收起地图，好让她把那叠盘子摆在桌上。“我只是说你们俩身上没什么东西是我以前没见过的。”

“信息量太大了，乐。”科尔森把意面直接倒进酱锅里搅拌。

乐河拉开放餐具的抽屉，朝他挖苦地一笑：“我还以为你这儿没有‘信息量太大’这一说呢。”

“小心了，河。你会让他脸红的。”克林特卷起他的地图，把它放在小冰箱顶上。他从科尔森手里接过锅子，开始往盘子里盛食物。“而且你说错了，顺便提一句。有些东西是你没见过的。”

“哦，真的吗？”这句话里隐含的意思显然是“别吹了”。乐河怀疑地瞧着他。“请务必告诉我。”

“我敢打赌你还没见过菲尔身上的墨水印呢。”克林特说着，把一个盘子递给她。

乐河看着科尔森在桌边坐下，翻了个白眼。“谢谢你，克林特。”他说。

“你？”乐河撑起身子，坐到厨台的一块空着的桌面上，把餐盘放在大腿上边，“你有一个纹身？”

科尔森给了她一个容忍的表情。“不，”他说，“我有四个。”

乐河看上去隐约有些震惊。“哎呀，你真是充满了惊喜，不是吗？不过我以为神盾局不鼓励特工纹身的。它们很容易暴露身份。你没有吧，啊？”她问正背靠电炉站着吃饭的克林特。

“没有，”他回答道，“干净得跟这儿的积雪一样。”

乐河闷声笑了一下。

“好吧，首先，”科尔森说，“当我纹身的时候，我确保它们都纹在了不那么显眼的位置。其次，它们都是我在加入神盾局之前纹的。”

“那么，你都纹了些什么？”乐河问。

“我想我要从你这儿学学对‘无聊的好奇心’的态度了，孩子。”科尔森答道。

“别这样嘛，科尔森。”

科尔森满足地咽下一口食物，然后才回答。

“我跟你这么说吧，乐，”他说，“给你一个额外的贷款项目。这次的任务大约要花四天，最多五天。到我们打道回府的时候，如果你能说出我的纹身在哪里，是什么，你将赚到四天的休假。每说对一个就有一天假期。”

“四天？”乐河考虑着这个提议，“如果我找不到全部四个呢？”

“你每漏掉一个，就必须完整而诚实地回答我提出的一个问题。”

她把叉子戳在她那盘意面上：“好吧。有什么规矩吗？”

“规矩就是你不能向克林特求助。”科尔森朝克林特扬起眉毛，“不准给她提示。不准干预。”

“这件事与我无关。”看起来这整出插曲极大地娱乐了克林特，“你们可以自己去斗个高下。”

“就是说你知道那些纹身是什么啦？”她问克林特。

“当然，”克林特说道，朝科尔森点点头，“在很久以前的一次任务中，他被飞车撞得惨不忍睹，我不得不把他缝起来。”

“呃。”乐河皱了下眉，把注意力重新转向科尔森，“行。这是唯一的规则吗？”

“这是唯一的规则。”

就他们目前的同事关系而言，科尔森比较地有信心，她不会直接用泰瑟枪电晕他然后把他扒个精光。

比较地。

“你可以上了。”

*****

不到一小时，她就找到了第一个，也是科尔森估计她会最先找到的那个。他上臂上的这个纹身并不算是个挑战。

那时他正在洗碗，当他伸手将一个餐盘放进沥水碗架时，T恤的袖子缩了上去。而乐河（她踏进别人的私人空间时从不会迟疑，尽管她对自己的私人空间保护有加）出现在他的手肘旁。她用一根手指勾住他的袖口，把衣料推上去，对她的发现点点头。

乐河此前已经从安全屋的某个角落翻出了一本便利贴。她在一张贴纸上写了几个字，并把它贴在了食品柜的门上。

_陆军徽章——右臂肱二头肌上方_

“一个了。”乐河说。

克林特正躺在他的行军床上读书。他早些时候就拿掉了助听器好让自己的耳朵休息一会儿，但他抬头瞥了一眼厨房区域的活动，并在继续看书之前对乐河竖了一下大拇指。

“那个是送你的。”科尔森说，“其他纹身可没那么容易发现。”

当科尔森擦拭厨房的桌子时，乐河坐到了她自己的行军床上。“你在军队里待了多久？”她问。

“三年。”科尔森将洗碗布搭在水槽边，一屁股坐在了第三张行军床上，“我在大学里是预备役军官，一毕业就接受了委任状。我去了沙特阿拉伯，为了海湾战争。我于91年6月退役。”

“然后加入了神盾局？”

“是的。”科尔森点头，“实际上，我是被弗瑞招募的。当然，那是在他掌管大局之前。当时他还在梅格·唐宁局长手下工作。”

科尔森的招募过程远不及乐河的那样精彩，甚至比不上克林特，但是即便过了这么多年，他仍会在想起那段经历时略感惊奇。在尼克·弗瑞某天带着一个工作机会出现在他的基地之前，他甚至从未听说过神盾局。

当天科尔森就坐到了唐宁局长的办公室里接受面试。令他难以置信的是，唐宁当时已经七十出头了。她是在二战后的几年中创立并管理神盾局的最初的五人委员会的成员之一，而当这个组织发展到需要一位单一的领袖之际，她被选为了第一任局长。看着坐在桌子对面的她，科尔森明白了其中缘由。弗瑞的前任是个令人望而生畏的女人。据科尔森所知，她现在依旧是个厉害角色。如今她已经快九十岁了，还活得好好的，尽管在他被招募的第四个年头她就退休了。

她向他打招呼：“菲利普。很高兴见到你。我听说你非常优秀。”

科尔森完全不知道她到底听说了些什么，或者是从谁那里听说的。他只能假设自己的某位指挥官在档案里实在为他美言了一番。到那天结束时，文书工作已经以一种他从前认为在官僚体系中根本不可能的速度加急办理完毕，而菲尔·科尔森发现自己已然成了一名前陆军，并开始接受成为神盾局特工的训练。

“你觉得你有一天会离开吗？”乐河舒适地叠起双腿，问道，“做些别的事情？”

科尔森注意到克林特已经重新戴上了助听器，正听着他们的谈话。

“上帝啊，不会的。否则谁来看着你们两个？”科尔森摇摇头，“不。我无法想象自己有一天会离开神盾局。”

乐河笑了，而他没法确切分辨这微笑中包含的情感。“这是你的信仰，哈？要干就干一辈子？”

“有这么糟糕吗？”

她想了一下，耸耸肩：“只要你能一直相信？不。我想它不是什么坏事。”

“那我就没什么好担心的了。”科尔森坐在床上，抬高身子以便够到顶灯的开关。台灯仍然为克林特和乐河留下了足够的光线，供他们阅读和视物。科尔森抖开他床尾的毯子。

“我要睡觉了。我们明天有活要干。”

“而我有个赌要赢。”

科尔森笑而不语。

*****

乐河去冲澡时，克林特把书往旁边一搁，坐起身来。

“你知道她会赢得这场赌局，是吧？”他对科尔森说，“她会全部找到的，不管用什么手段。”

科尔森闭着眼睛，两手叠放在肚子上，但是克林特非常清楚他其实还没睡着。

“是的，我知道。”科尔森回答。

“那为什么要打赌？”克林特问。

“我很好奇她实际会使用哪些手段。”

克林特朝着他的负责人扬起两根眉毛，即使对方看不见他。

“所以，这只是你设计的另一个方案，看看你能不能弄明白她的行事理由？”

“可以这么说。”科尔森说。

“所以……你疯了。”

“有人这么说过。”

_是啊。通常是在谈到你决定选用的特工以及你与他们打交道的方式的时候。_克林特似笑非笑地摇了摇头。

“只要你知道自己会遭遇什么状况就好。”克林特说。

“哦，我想我有充分的思想准备。”

*****

克林特真心不知道科尔森觉得他能从乐河赢下赌局的手段中获得什么样的有用情报。尽管如此，对他而言，整件事的唯一缺点就是他看戏的时候吃不了爆米花。

如科尔森所说，陆军纹身很容易发现。克林特知道乐河得更努力一点才能找到其他的了。而且他被命令不许干涉，因此，当第二天早上他看到乐河在科尔森收拾干净衣服去洗澡时在心里盘算策略的时候，他什么也没说。

乐河等水流了几分钟，然后站起来，拿上一支笔和那本便利贴。她沉着而安静地将浴室门拉开一条只够一缕蒸汽逸出的缝，闪身而入。房间里沉寂了片刻，随后……

“**_上帝啊_**这真该死，乐！”科尔森大喊，“给我出去！”

_基督哟。_克林特想。他真的笑得连肋骨都发疼了。

乐河边平静地走出浴室边往便利贴上写字，接着停顿了一下，关上了身后的门。

“就他那个年纪来说，他倒还能跳得挺高啊。”她说着，把第二张纸贴在了食品柜门上的第一张便利贴的旁边。

_美国队长盾——右侧大腿上方_

“这么说，美国队长，哈？”几分钟后，当科尔森气势汹汹地走出浴室时，她起了个话头。

“我们需要严肃地谈一谈合适的界限了。”科尔森说道，接过克林特递给他的那杯咖啡。科尔森作为回报瞪他的那一眼让克林特知道自己保持面无表情的努力并没有成功。

乐河丝毫不为所动地读着她的任务简报，抬头瞧了他一眼：“赌局规则里从来没有‘你不能把头伸进我的浴室’这一条。你是美国队长的粉丝？”

科尔森看起来有点像是要炸了。克林特连忙灌了一口咖啡，以掩饰自己的笑容。就安全屋的娱乐活动而言，这搁在哪一天都能完胜飞镖或单人纸牌。

“没错。”科尔森回答。

“不知怎的，我有点难以想象你看漫画的样子。”

“嗯，是啊。”科尔森拉开桌边的一张椅子，坐在她对面，“美国队长的意义远远不止几本漫画书。”

克林特靠回厨台上，摆了个舒服的姿势。他以前听过这番演讲。

“以你的年龄，可能不知道这件事，但美国队长确有其人，”科尔森说道，“他不仅仅是个漫画角色。”

乐河点点头，仍在看简报。

“美国的二战宣传，”她说，“他据说是某种实际存在的超级士兵，尽管他几乎一半的职业生涯里都在卖战争债券。他在好几部短片中露过面，也是个受欢迎的漫画人物。”乐河放下她那份简报，“然后要么是他信了对自己的那些报道，要么就是那些超级士兵的传言的确有几分真实性，因为他开始真刀真枪地对抗纳粹分子，后来，众所周知，他在1944年的一次任务中消失了。”

克林特惊讶地略微扬起眉毛，瞄了一眼科尔森。他的负责人似乎正在“操，你为什么会知道？”和失望地稍稍泄气这两种反应当中挣扎。他本已准备上历史课了。

“好吧，”科尔森说，“所以，你还不算彻头彻尾地无知。对，他不只是漫画书里的英雄。而且‘超级士兵’的部分也并不是‘据说’。负责该计划的部门正是神盾局的前身之一。”科尔森抿了一口咖啡，“另外我要声明一下，我确实看过漫画。我爸爸收藏着四十年代出版的他的老漫画书。不要想当然，乐。”

乐河举起双手表示她对此毫无异议：“那么你的纹身？”

“我当时十八岁。”

“这太能说明问题了。”乐河说道。

“十九岁的人也敢这么说。”克林特插话。

乐河只是耸了耸肩：“所以，已经两个了，还有两个。休假日期是能让我自己选还是你会指定？我可以连休四天吗？”

科尔森翻了个白眼：“别得意太早，乐。你还没找到全部四个呢。”

乐河和克林特交换了一个愉快的眼神，但克林特知道此刻起她将面临更多困难。

而且，科尔森现在知道要闩上浴室门了。

*****

第二天早上，科尔森是第一个起床的。

他从床上坐起来，看到克林特和乐河都还在睡觉。科尔森光从这两个年轻人睡觉的姿势就能看出他们是外勤特工。克林特大字型地仰躺着，头朝向室内。乐河则背靠墙侧卧着。两人都把手臂放在毯子外边，这样，万一要匆忙起床时，毯子就不会缠住他们，减慢他们的速度了。

他们俩都睡得很浅，不过科尔森知道他在安全屋里走来走去还不至于惊醒他们。克林特如今已经不再将科尔森的存在列为潜在威胁了，而乐河也停止了每当他们中的某个人下床走动时就自动醒来的行为。科尔森十指交叉，向上舒展了一下胳膊，然后悄悄下了床，慢悠悠地走进厨房，开始煮咖啡。

直到第一杯咖啡喝了一半，他才注意到食品柜门上被人在夜里贴了第三张便利贴。

_“你决心成为什么样的人，你就可以成为什么样的人”——左侧肋骨下方_

科尔森站在那儿，一时间目瞪口呆。

“见鬼了……？”

“咖啡好了吗？”乐河走进厨房，打着哈欠问道。

科尔森指着便利贴：“解释一下。”

“恐怕不行。这是你的纹身。”

“我的意思是你什么时候找到的？”因为那肯定不是在昨晚他去睡觉之前。

克林特晃进厨房，从沥水架里拿了两个马克杯，把其中一个递给乐河。乐河接过杯子，拿起咖啡壶，给自己倒了一杯。

“昨晚，”她满不在乎地说道，往克林特伸向她的杯子里倒满咖啡，“你睡着了。”

科尔森瞪着她：“我从不会睡得_那么_沉。”

乐河耸耸肩，踮起脚坐在她当成座位的那一块厨台桌面上。她喝了口咖啡，做了个标志性的“这不是茶但还算凑合”的表情：“行动隐秘是你们付钱给我的理由之一。”

克林特发出了一声模糊的哽咽，然后迅速地转过身去背对两人，去取装糖的盒子。

“那么，这是什么意思？”乐河问，“这是一句引文，对吗？”

科尔森终于向乐河显然趁他睡着时在他身上翻来找去的现实屈服了，并往自己的马克杯里添满了咖啡。

“是的，这是一句引文。它以前是我大学的校训，或许现在仍是。”

“哪所大学？”

“弗州军校。弗吉尼亚军事学院。”

乐河挑起眉毛：“这么说，你很早就开始服役了，不是吗？”

“服役不是必需的。我入学时其实并没打算参军。”科尔森递出杯子，让克林特往里倒了一大勺糖。今早他需要额外的能量。“我母亲希望我当律师。或会计师。”

“总之不会有间谍半夜来搜你身的那种职业？”克林特问。

“正是如此。”

科尔森看到克林特和乐河忍着笑意对视了一眼。

“行了，你们两个，”他说道，拉开桌旁的一张椅子，“我们今天有很多事情要做。让我们仔细查看一遍这些地图，确保我们的进出路线。”

*****

任务完成得很漂亮。

他们出发前，甚至连弗瑞都表示过担忧，并告诉科尔森但凡目标显露出对他们有一丝察觉，就立刻抽身。可是没这个必要了。他们取得的情报远超所需，而且目标根本没怀疑过他们。

这时就该庆祝一番了。

克林特、科尔森和乐河踏进了一间离他们的安全屋几个街区远的意大利餐厅，仍然沉浸在行动成功的喜悦之中。他们兴高采烈的心情似乎感染了在场的所有人，包括他们的女服务员。科尔森（用他那点可怜的意大利语）问了她一个问题，乐河敢说他还以为自己单纯是在问甜点菜单的事。那个女人爆发出一阵友善的笑声，热情地亲了一下他的脸颊，留下一个情人般完美的鲜红唇印。

克林特和乐河很是开心。

“它永远不会掉色了。”乐河在他们走回安全屋的时候说道。

天色已晚，三人喝的酒足够他们放松身心，但还没多到失去警惕的程度。乐河倒着走在三个人的最前面，这样更方便她揶揄她的负责人。

“你要一辈子留着罗马红的印记了，”她嬉笑着继续说，“要是人们问起：‘科尔森脸上的那是什么呀？’，我们就会告诉他们——”

乐河半是嘲弄的话语被一幕令她心脏停跳一秒的景象打断了。

那并非是个来自敌人的威胁；只是个十来岁的愚蠢男孩，骑滑板车骑得太快，又不留心周遭环境。克林特、科尔森和乐河刚刚穿过一条狭窄的小街，科尔森停在拐角处，再次抬手用力搓着脸，试图擦掉口红印。克林特走在他前面几步。

滑板车上的那个孩子冲过科尔森身边，把他撞得一头滑倒在了堤坝低矮的水沟里。那孩子甚至都没放慢速度，这至少证明他有几分自保的本能。

克林特似乎先是注意到了乐河脸上的表情，随后瞬间反应过来他身后刚刚发生了什么，接着他便跟在科尔森后面滑进水沟。在追赶那个孩子和帮助科尔森之间，乐河犹豫了片刻，但最终选择跟上克林特。

科尔森已经爬起来了，龇牙咧嘴的，满脸厌恶。

“我没事。我很好。我没事，”他对他们说道，掸着身上的衣服，“该死的小鬼。我没事。我可以走。”

科尔森的伤不算重，但水沟堤上满是碎玻璃和其他垃圾的碎片。他的手被狠狠撞了好几下，当他们回到安全屋时，他的衬衫上也已有两三处渗出了血迹。

科尔森嘟哝着要去冲个澡然后找盒创可贴。克林特叫他老实坐下，自己则去拿急救箱。当她的搭档在储藏室里的时候，乐河让科尔森坐在厨房的一把椅子上，帮他脱下衬衫，然后用一块折叠起来的纸巾按住他胸前的一道较深的伤口。

“这大概要缝几针了。”她待血被拭掉一点后便打量起伤口，警告道。

科尔森点点头。“可以让克林特来缝。”他说。

乐河微微抬起头，留意到她按着伤口的纸巾下面还有其他东西。

_詹·理·科_ _艾·安·科_。用黑色墨水纹的六个小字在他心脏上方排成一行。

乐河往上一抬眼，见科尔森正看着她。

“我父母的姓名缩写，”他说，“四个了。看来你赢到了全部四天。”

乐河半心半意地瞄了他一眼，随即抬头望向把急救箱拿来放在桌上的克林特。

“实际上我并没有在想打赌的事。”她说。

这是真的。她当时没在想。乐河接过克林特递来的消毒纱布，后者则开始给镊子和针消毒。乐河用纱布取代纸巾按在了伤口上。科尔森痛得缩了一下。

“他们叫什么名字？”乐河问道，想分散他的注意力。

“詹姆斯·理查德和艾米丽·安妮。”

“你很少说起他们。”

乐河早先推测科尔森的双亲已经离世。他谈到其他亲戚时非常坦率，可当提及双亲时，话语中却总带着距离感。

“他们俩都已经过世很久了，”他点点头，“我十四岁的时候我爸爸就去世了。他以前在匹兹堡的一个铁路站场干活，在一场工作事故中丧生。我妈妈在我就读弗州军校的第二年去世了。”

克林特正把所需的急救用品摆到桌上，似乎没怎么在意他们的谈话。当然了，乐河想，他或许早就知道这一切了。

“这就是你毕业后没有回家的原因吗？所以你才转而去参军了？”

“也许这是一部分原因吧，”科尔森说道，对着手掌上血淋淋的擦伤皱了皱眉，“我_可以_回去的。很多亲戚都明白无误地表示欢迎我住到他们家里去。我猜我只是判断自己适合军队生活。”

“即使你母亲希望你成为律师或会计？”

科尔森的嘴角上扬了一点。“我认为她主要是希望我找一份安全的工作。”乐河挑起眉毛，出人意料的是，科尔森笑了，“想想吧。”

乐河微微一笑，摇了摇头。

“罗伯特和伊丽莎白。”过了一会儿，她说道。

“罗伯特和伊丽莎白？”科尔森好奇地看着她。

“抚养我的人，”乐河说，“养父母，我想你可以这么称他们。罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳。”她直视科尔森的双眼，“在你浪费接下来的三周时间调查他们之前，我先说一句，你什么也找不到的。”

她说得不完全对。罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳的资料还真有可能确实被收录进了某个犄角旮旯的历史数据库，但科尔森是不会把那些信息和乐河联系起来的。时间根本对不上。

乐河可以看到克林特手上准备缝合用具的动作变慢了，显然正在听她讲话。

“你赢了赌局，”科尔森说，“你不必告诉我任何事情的。”

“我知道，”乐河说，“我会休四天的假。我只是告诉你。”

科尔森点点头。

乐河抬头看见克林特拿着镊子走到了她的肘边，就往一旁挪了挪，让他可以着手清除伤口里的碎屑以便缝针。乐河把纱布放在一边，拆开一包消毒湿巾，开始清理科尔森摔得血肉模糊的双手。两个特工合力，很快就把科尔森的伤口处理得人人满意了。科尔森——大家都知道他是三人之中最不配合的患者——甚至没有太过牢骚。

他们都还在摸索与彼此的相处之道，而作为一个团队，他们也仍非完美无缺。但他们正朝着那个方向努力。


End file.
